Wolf's Curse
by WolfTsamisyu7
Summary: Mr.Kadam's nineteen year old daughter Akira Bhooma Kadam is cursed by Lokesh and so is Kishan's twin brother Lochan Nalin Rajaram. When they find the chosen one, can they all band together to break the curse?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl stood in an old abandoned building, her brown Shalwar Kameez wet and dirty, a dark brown,blue tipped dupatta tied around the length of her left arm.

"You promise that she will be ok?" she asks desperately

A raja from a neighboring kingdom stood before her, rubbing his thumb against the many rings that he wore, "Of course, my dear, I am a man of my word.

The girl smiled

The man held a hand out to her, fear ran through her mind as he pulled out a small knife from inside his robe, the girl started to have second thoughts on whether to trust man but...He was her last resort.

Taking a deep breath she placed his hand in his, not flinching when he ran the sharp blade against her small palm, he dropped the blade and pulled of a wooden talisman from his neck

A loud crash halted him

"Akira! Don't!"

The girl's eyes widen as she saw her best friend who she thought was dead. The boy rushed over to stop them but a small drop of the blood fell on the talisman.

"NO!"

The girl doubled over at the feeling of a burning sensation of her body, her scream echoed as her body changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers, I am sorry that it has taken me so long to put up a new chapter I have just been so busy with school. I usually like to write in first point of view but I will attempt to put this chapter in third point of view to see if it is easier for me to write. I own No content from the Tiger's Curse books. I hope you like it and please leave reviews. Thanks!**

Anik Kadam looked up from the business email he was reading to the russet brown wolf that lay at his feet and sighed. '**You will not be like this for long my beloved daughter, I promise.**' he said in his thoughts, for the last 300 hundred years, his only daughter Akira was forced to be a wolf for the majority of the day. He clenched his fist to keep the tears that threatened to fall down his face, he could not protect his wife and he could not protect his daughter, but he would go to the ends of the earth to figure out the awful curse that was put upon her.

The young wolf sighed, her ears twitching to the sound of the her father's fingers on the keyboard as he typed, she knew that he father was doing everything he could to finding the first step to get her back to human. '**This is all my fault!**' she snarled to herself, '**I never should have trusted that man.**' her mind drifts back to the day where her whole life changed. Her mother was dying from a deadly disease, none of the doctors in the whole kingdom could heal her.

Every night she would pray to Durga for help but she had felt that the goddess that she had served all her life had turn her back on her. Akira heard of rumors of a man who was said to be a dark wizard and going against her better judgement, she meet with the man. She was joyful when the man told her that he would be able to heal her, but it was not money that he wanted, even though her father was the king's most high general and adviser, but he wanted her blood. Akira was confused at his desire, the man explained that in order for her mother to be healed he just need a drop of her blood on a wooden talisman. The life of her mother was more important to her than anything so she agreed, and just as he cut her hand, the third prince of Mujulaain empire ran in crying out to get away from the evil dark wizard but it was too late.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!"

The sound of her great 4x cousin Nilima voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she raised her head and watched in amusement as Nilima ran in hysterically, "What? What is it?" Kadam asked, Nilima handed him the phone,

"Kadam?" Akira's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice on the other end of the phone, '**Prince Dhiren?**' she jumped to her feet as her father talked to him in Hindi. She could not believe it, prince Dhiren was captured and for years Kadam has tried to track him down or buy him from zoos but they will not sell him, apparently white tigers were hard to come by.

Kadam hung up and stood, "Pack your things my loved ones, we are headed to Oregon."


	3. Not a chapter

Hello my readers, I apologized that I have not updated recently, I have been busy with school work and I am in a major creative slump. I will post a chapter as soon as I can 


End file.
